One Purple Vibrator
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Beck is leaving Jade for three days to go to acting camp. Good thing Jade still has that vibrator handy. Bade oneshot.


**A/N: Hello Bade lovers! :) I'm back with a nice, smutty oneshot. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Purple Vibrator<strong>

Jade couldn't handle this.

Beck was leaving for an acting camp today and he would be gone for three whole days.

That meant three days without his arms around her. Three days without his lips on hers.

And three days without her hands all over her body.

She lay back against her pillows, scissors in hand, chopping away at the brochure for Beck's acting camp.

"How dare he leave me for three days," she mumbled, the scissors working at the brochure. The scowl on her face seemed permanently glued there, and she pulled her pearpod out of her pocket, scrolling through the pictures of her and Beck. Her mouth fell open slightly when she came to one of Beck shirtless, working on his car. His boxers peeked out of his jeans, and his hand was lifted, ready to run his fingers through his hair to move it from his face.

Jade licked her suddenly dry lips, pressing her legs together.

She was really horny now.

She bit her lip and set her scissors down on her nightstand, sliding off of her bed and rummaging through her nightstand drawer. Where was it…she kept it in the very back of the drawer…ah! Here it was.

Jade pulled the dark purple vibrator out of the drawer. She normally didn't have to use it, since Beck was usually around to help her with problems of this nature, but since he'd be gone for three days, it seemed that they would become best friends.

Jade pulled her skirt off of her hips and down her legs, stepping out of it. She then grabbed the hem of her dark tank top and pulled it over her head, dropping it on the floor on top of her skirt. Her hands reached behind her back, unclasping her black bra and letting it slide down her arms.

She hopped on top of her bed, bouncing slightly. Wrapping her lips around the vibrator, Jade wet it with her saliva before taking it out with a satisfying 'pop' of her lips. She turned it on and ran it over her perky pink nipples, making them wet and hard. She groaned and slowly moved the vibrator down to her clothed center. She pinched her nipple as she rubbed the vibrator against her center.

"Ugh, Beck." Jade shimmied out of her panties, dropping them on the floor with the rest of her clothes and spreadi her legs, exposing her wet center to the air. She shivered slightly and pressed the vibrator against her clit hard, rubbing it in circles.

"Mmm, Beck." She slipped the vibrator inside herself and began pumping it in and out, her juices beginning to cover the sex toy. She brought it to her lips, tasting herself, and shoved it back inside of her, moving it faster. She moaned and spread her legs further, licking her finger before pressing it to her clit and rubbing.

"Fuuuuccckkk Beck." She pulled the sex toy out of herself and repositioned herself so that she was on her knees. She held the vibrator under herself and sank down on it, moaning loudly.

It was a good thing that her parents weren't home.

She began sliding up and down on the vibrator, her breasts bouncing, and groaned, gritting her teeth. Jade moved faster over it, feeling her orgasm coming closer as her walls began to clench around it. Once more, she changed positions, moving so that her ass was in the air and her face was on her pillows. She plunged the vibrator in of her dripping hole fast and screamed when she came, her juices leaking out of her and wetting her sheets.

Completely exhausted, she collapsed, the vibrator still buzzing quietly in her hand.

Beck's penis was always better, but this was good enough for now.

"Um…Jade. Did I interrupt a private moment?" She gasped and flipped around, her eyes meeting her boyfriend's. Beck was leaning against her closed door with a smirk on his face, and he tried to hide it, unsuccessfully. Jade could clearly see the bulge in his pants though.

"Wha…you were supposed to be at your acting camp! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you before you leave…" His eyes found the pile of clothes on the floor and the vibrator in her hand. He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Looks like I was leaving at the wrong time, huh?" He walked over to her and towered over her naked body.

"Need some help babe?" He asked, his hair falling in his eyes.

"Of course I need help, otherwise I wouldn't have this!" She held up the vibrator and stared defiantly into his eyes. Beck chuckled and kneeled down on front of her, tugging Jade to the edge of the bed. He nudged her legs open and separated her smooth folds, licking her already wet hole.

"Mmm," he growled. "I love the way you taste." He licked and sucked at her clit, flicking his tongue over her. She threaded her fingers into her dark locks, pushing his face deeper into her core. He wrapped his arms around her, grabbing her ass and continuing to lap at her.

He grabbed the vibrator from her and pressed it hard to her clit, plunging his tongue deep inside of her. She moaned and she arched her back, her legs beginning to shake. Beck kept pushing his tongue in her, deeper now, and rubbed the vibrator against her clit violently.

"Jade, come for me babe." Jade screamed and her body shook as she came, her juices flowing out of her and coating Beck's face. He licked her core, tasting her juices and moved to kiss her. Her tongue slithered into his mouth and she tasted herself on him.

"How was that?" Beck asked her, a smile on his face, and licked his lips.

"I need your penis inside me. Now!"

Well, at least Beck always knew what she wanted.

He unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, leaving them just below his knees. Jade turned around, her ass facing him, and separated her folds with two fingers. Beck pushed into her from behind and they both groaned at the feeling. He grabbed her hips and began thrusting into her.

"Beck," Jade growled, lifting a hand to squeeze her nipple. "Harder. _Fuck me harder._" Beck complied and started to slam into her, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.

"Jade I…fuuuck." He squeezed his eyes shut and reached between them to find Jade's clit and pinch it. She shook as she came, her muscles clenching him.

"Come in me Beck. Do it!" He groaned as he came, his juices shooting inside of her and mixing with hers. He pulled out of her and pulled his boxers and pants back up. Lying next to her on her bed, he pulled her naked body into his own, the purple vibrator still buzzing beside them. His fingers danced along the curves of her breasts, cupping them in his hands.

"Do you have to leave?" She whispered, placing her hands over his and pressing them harder to her breasts.

"Unfortunately, yes. I really wish I could stay here with you Jade." She groaned and reached a hand down to her center, rubbing her clit.

"Can't you just stay and fuck me some more?" She whined, something she almost never did. "I'm horny." Beck grinned.

"I can see that. But I have to go." He stood up and pulled Jade up with her, kissing her deeply as his hands cupped her ass. "I love you Jade," he said when he pulled back.

"I love you more." She pouted and kissed him again. "When do you have to be at the airport?" She asked, her hands on his shoulders.

"Well, my flight leaves at 1."

"Come on Beck. One more round?" She grabbed his hands and moved them to her breasts. He swallowed hard and stared at her.

"It does only take a half hour to get there." He mused. He picked her up and dumped her on the bed, crawling on top of her and pulling his shirt over his head.

Looks like Jade wouldn't need the vibrator again for quite a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy! :)<strong>


End file.
